LA PESADILLA DE SNAPE: ¿EL DENTISTA?
by Lluna
Summary: Snape tiene un problemilla y tiene que visitar el dentista. Muggle... ¡Leedlo y dejadme un reviewwwwwww!


¡Hola! Esta idea se me ocurrió está mañana, sí, cuando fui al dentista : )

La escena se colocaría en el verano anterior al Príncipe Mestizo, antes del sexto curso de Harry.

Espero que os haga sonreír o, por lo menos, que os haga entrar ganas de dejarme un review para quejaros de lo malo que es.

LA PESADILLA DE SNAPE¿EL DENTISTA?

"Muy bien, Severus. Abre la boca un poco más… Ajá… Justo así". Empiezo a cansarme de abrir la boca como la de un hipopótamo. Si no tiene buena vista¿para qué lleva esas gafas tan ridículas? De veras que no entiendo a ese viejo loco.

Tras intentar meter la cabeza dentro de mi boca por tercera vez, Albus Dumbledore niega con la cabeza. "De verdad que tienes muy mala cara, Severus". ¿Pero no le he dicho ya diez veces que este dolor de dientes me está matando y hace cuatro días que no pego ojo? "Insisto a que vayas a ver a un especialista".

"¿Y porqué no puede visitarme Madame Pomfrey?" replico, llevándome la mano a la mejilla para frotar suavemente sobre el foco del dolor.

"Por qué está de vacaciones en Marbella" suspira "Te lo dije antes. Estás perdiendo la memoria, Severus". ¿Yo estoy perdiendo la memoria? "Por cierto¿de qué hablábamos?". ¡Argh! Cualquier día lo _mato_, de verdad. "Ah sí. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar la dirección de un sitio muy bueno" Se pone a rebuscar por los cajones de su escritorio.

"Ya sé ir a San Mungo, Albus". Digo con impaciencia.

"No, no no no. Vas a ir a otro sitio." Ahora se agacha" Ah… Aquí está". Se levanta y se pega un golpe con la mesa. ¡JAJAJAJA! Cara seria, Severus, cara seria. Cara de _quépenaAlbus_. A ver si haciéndole la pelota este año me da el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "En este sitio te atenderán muy bien. Son de confianza" agrega, apuntando una dirección en un papel, que me tiende. Luego me mira de arriba abajo, con expresión crítica. ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que llevo la bragueta abierta… Ya decía yo que Filch me miraba de una manera extraña… ¡Ah no¡Si los vestidos de brujo no llevan cremallera! (O, al menos, no en esa parte). "Vas a necesitar ropa muggle, Severus".

"¿Ropa muggle?" repito con desconfianza. A ver adónde me manda el vejestorio éste… "Yo no tengo ropa muggle".

"Tú no, pero yo sí".

Tres horas después entro a un edificio de una calle de Londres. Me atiende una mujer muggle, que está medio escondida detrás de una mesa muy alta.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" Me pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome como si fuera un loco peligroso a punto de sacar un dementor de un bolsillo y un vampiro del otro. No sé si tendrá mucho que ver con la ropa que me ha dado Albus, pero la verdad es que no me veo muy favorecido. La boina a cuadros escoceses seguro que se la ha robado a McGonagall y esta camiseta rosa de las _Weird Sisters_ debe ser de Nymphadora Tonks. Los pantalones verdes a rayas si que no sé de dónde los ha sacado, aunque supongo que las botas peludas debe haberlas conseguido del mismo lugar dónde Hagrid compró las suyas.

"Tengo un dolor horrible y me han dicho que aquí me lo curarían". Respondo a la atontada mujer.

"AH, sí. Pase a esa sala" Me señala con el dedo hacia la izquierda, de donde proviene una música. No sé yo si la música me va a ayudar de mucho a curarme el dolor… "La doctora le atenderá enseguida, señor…".

"Snape". Digo volviéndome con un movimiento sexy y caminando hacia la sala de la música. Y para rematar giro la cabeza para mirar a la mujer y exhibo una de mis sonrisas de superioridad. "Severus Snape". ¡Patapúm! "¡Auch!". ¡Por los calzoncillos de Salazar! Me he dado un golpetazo con el marco de la puerta. Frotándome el rostro, entro a la sala y casi salgo corriendo del susto: un niño muggle con hierro en la boca y unas gafas del tamaño de Trelawney, me mira sin parpadear. ¿Qué son esos alambres que tiene en la boca, eh?

"Buenas tardes, joven" La voz proviene de la anciana que está sentada a su lado. La miro alzando las cejas. ¿Será la tal _doctora_? "Maleducado" Resopla por lo bajo. Luego coge una revista y se pone a leer (por lo que todo hace suponer que no es la doctora. Debe ser otra paciente). Miro fijamente a la mujer que aparece en la portada de la revista, pero ella no se inmuta. Ah, claro. Ahora recuerdo que las fotografías muggle no se mueven.

El ruido de una puerta me hace levantar la vista. Una mujer vestida de verde acaba de aparecer en la sala.

"Hola Jim" Dice, mirando al niño de los alambres. Y a la vieja "¿Cómo está, Sofia?". Y a mí "Humm. Señor, bienvenido. ¿De quién es el turno?".

"Mío" Respondo, inmediatamente, poniéndome en pie. La mujer de verde asiente y desaparece hacia el interior de una habitación, tras hacerme una seña para que la siga.

"Disculpe, caballero" La vieja ha bajado la revista y se intenta levantar "Creo que yo estaba antes". La callo con un _Desmaius_ de mi varita. ¿Pensabais que iba a venir desprotegido? Ignorando la mirada aterrada del niño (Sí, Severus, no has perdido tu toque, jajaja) entro a la nueva sala. Allí, la mujer de verde me tiende la mano. Al ver que no se la voy a estrechar (vete a saber qué ha tocado con los guantes esos), la deja caer.

"Me llamo Jane" Y yo Tarzán. (No, en serio, Albus estuvo hablando de esa serie durante semanas) "Túmbese, por favor". Me tumbo una especie de sillón bastante cómodo. "Explíqueme¿qué es lo que le pasa?". Uy¿qué es esto? El sillón se mueve solo, hasta dejarme en una posición casi horizontal; la mujer se ha puesto una máscara y una luz potente casi logra cegarme.

"Me duele mucho la boca desde hace unos días. Por este lado" Le indico con un dedo.

"Muy bien. Abra la boca" ¿Otra vez? Pero le hago caso. Soy capaz de todo por que me quite este dolor. Bueno, de todo no. Hay excepciones. La mujer coge algo alargado, que pronto choca contra mi lengua. "Ajá. Una caries. Sin duda, producido por exceso de azúcar. ¿Toma usted muchos dulces¿Caramelos, quizás?".

A mi mente viene una y otra vez la cara de Albus: "Severus¿quieres un caramelo de limón?" "Severus, hoy tú y Remus Lupin seréis los miembros de la Orden que os colaréis en ese supermercado para descubrir porqué los mortífagos siempre salen de allí provistos de bolsas. ¿Un caramelo de limón?" "Sí, Severus, Harry va a volver este año. ¿No quieres un caramelo de limón?" "Severus, quiero que vayas a encontrarte con Lord Voldemort. ¿Un caramelo de limón antes de irte?" "No, Severus, no. Este año tampoco vas a ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero puedes llevarte esta caja de caramelos de limón para que se te pase el disgusto".

"Pueggg, cagamelog gfí". La doctora asiente, como si me hubiera entendido. Aunque¿cómo quiere que hable si me mete cosas en la boca?

"Voy a tener que sacarle el diente. Si hubiera venido antes, habría habido otra solución, pero ahora…". Suspira y desaparece detrás de mí. ¿No será una bruja aparentando ser muggle? Ah, no. La oigo por ahí detrás. "Y bien, señor. Dígame¿cómo ha llegado hasta nuestra consulta? Nos gusta preguntárselo a nuestros clientes, no es nada personal". ¿Por qué habla en segunda persona del plural¿Tendrá personalidad múltiple? Opto por contestarle, más que nada, para intentar no pensar en el dolor.

"Me lo gecomendóg un ami…geh… conocido".

"¿De veras?" Aparece de nuevo delante de mí y empieza a meterme algodones por toda la boca. Y luego un tuvo. Y de nuevo esa luz, que me deslumbra. ¡Y una enorme jeringuilla¡Esto es peor que una sesión de interrogatorio con el Señor Oscuro, seguida de unos _Crucio_! "AH… creo que ya sé de quien se trata. Por eso su vestimenta, sí… ¿No será el Profesor Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius debería aprender de esta muggle. Los interrogatorios con esta luz y esa jeringuilla asustan mucho.

"Gí, queg DUMbegdog".

"¿Trabaja usted con él?" Asiento "Muy biien. Ahora, tranquilo. Va a sentir un pinchacito" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¡Vaya con el pinchacito de los coj! "Verá como la anestesia enseguida le hace efecto". Pues si eso era la anestesia, no quiero pensar en lo que va a venir ahora. ¿Quizás debería Desaparecer? Antes de que pueda decidirme, la mujer mete otro aparato en mi boca y empieza a hacer palanca. "¡Vamos¡Vamos!" Se anima ella sola, como si estuviera participando en un partido de Quidditch. "Ya casi está, señor. ¡Casi, casi, casi!" Tira con fuerza y yo diría que incluso ha puesto el pie sobre el asiento, para hacer más presión y tirar de mí. "¡No se mueva, ya casi lo tengo!". Tampoco es que pueda moverme, la verdad. "¡Ya está!" Saca la pala de mi boca (unas tenazas) y me muestra algo. "¿Lo ve¡Aquí está su diente! Puede llevárselo, si quiere". No gracias, creo que paso. "Espere, le quitaré todo esto". Procede a quitarme tuvo y algodones, pero yo todavía no puedo mover bien la boca. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo cerrarla del todo "Estará un ratito sin poder hablar bien, hasta que se pasen los efectos de la anestesia". El asiento vuelve a colocarse en posición vertical y yo me levanto tan rápido como puedo. "¿Ve cómo no era para tanto? Ha sido un dolorcillo de nada". ¿Le gustaría probar un _Crucio_ y ver lo que es _un dolorcillo de nada_?

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta y un hombre se asoma.

"Hola, querida. ¿Estás ocupada?"

"Hola, cariño. No, ya he acabado" La mujer muggle se quita la máscara y los guantes. "Es mi marido" me dice, con un gesto de cabeza "Estaba pensando que, ya que acaba de llegar mi esposo y que es tan buen ortodoncista, quizás podría echarle un vistazo a sus dientes. Podríamos hablar sobre un blanqueamiento dental". Sigue hablando la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de mi cara de asco (la cara que reservo para Potter). Ella se vuelve hacia el hombre. "Tiene los dientes un poco amarillos". Y luego se gira hacia mí. "¿Le parece bien, señor…?".

_Snape_ voy a responderle, pero la puerta vuelve a abrirse y otra persona me interrumpe.

"Mamá, aquí afuera hay una señora que parece que se ha… ¡Profesor Snape!"

¡Señorita Granger! Digo, o intento decir, porqué más bien ha sonado a "¡Seeeoriaaa Einge!".

"¡Profesor Snape!" Vuelve a repetir la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ni sueñe que voy a repetir otra vez lo de _¡Seeeoriaaa Einge!_ y ella lo de _¡Profesor Snape!_ Y luego así hasta la saciedad. "¡Profesor Snape!" ¿Veis? "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?".

"Hola Hermione, hija" la saluda la doctora "¿El señor es profesor tuyo?".

"Sí, mamá. Es el Profesor Severus Snape. Enseña Pociones en Hogwarts y es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Es Inteligente, guapo y soltero". Bueno, eso último lo he pensado yo, pero es que solo le ha faltado decir eso a Granger para hacer mi presentación como es debido.

"Ah, por eso conoce al director, el profesor Dumbledore, que le recomendó nuestra consulta." La señora Granger asiente para sí "Ya entiendo". Ahora sé de dónde sacó Granger la inteligencia. O sea, "Inteligencia", entre comillas. Que no se vaya diciendo por ahí que, de algún u otro modo, digo algo bueno sobre los Gryffindors. "Tu profesor tenía una caries y tuve que sacársela". Ala, sí. Dígaselo todo, que luego la sabelotodo ésta se lo contará a Potter y éste se lo contará a Black y éste… ¡Ah no¡Si Black está muerto¡Jajajajaja!

"Buuee, he digme" (Es decir: bueno, he de irme).

"Adiós, Profesor Snape". Que sí, pesada. Me va a gastar el nombre.

"Vuelva cuando quiera. ¡Y piense lo del blanqueamiento!". Sí, sí, sí. Volveré mañana mismo. Saco mi varita y desaparezco de allí para aparecer en Hogsmade. Desde el pueblo vuelvo hacia la escuela. En la entrada me encuentro con Filch.

"Snape, vaya a hablar con Dumbledore que dice que quiere verle. Y dijo que era urgente… Pero, Snape¿qué lleva puesto?" Le ignoro y me dirijo hacia el despacho del director. Tras decir la contraseña (no pienso decir cual) entro sin llamar.

"Ah, Severus. Tienes una cara horrible. Siéntate, siéntate." Me siento. "Verás, parece ser que los mortífagos han vuelto a atracar supermercados. Remus Lupin está listo para acompañarte. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? Severus, tu cara es horrible. Debes ir a ver a un especialista. Estoy seguro de que podrá hacer algo con tu nariz. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón, Severus? Los elfos acaban de traerme tres cajas. ¡Lévatelas! Espera, voy a darte el número de un especialista. Para lo de tu pelo, como te decía. A ver¿dónde puse el papel¿Seguro que no quieres un caramelo de limón¡Están deliciosos¡Y solo tienen 190 maravillosas calorías! Por lengüetazo, no te vayas a creer. Severus¿no estás más gordo? Sí, lo estás. Es que no te controlas. ¿Si no eres capaz de controlar lo que comes como vas a controlar las artes oscuras¿Y si no eres capaz de controlar tus poderes, cómo quieres que te de el puesto de profesor de Defensa¿Un caramelo, Severus?..."


End file.
